Bad Boy, Danny
by Secretive Whisper
Summary: inspired by 'Bad boy- Danny and Sam' by Isora683 on DeviantART! What happened between Danny and Sam last night? Why is Danny's eyes red? Is Sam on her own? Read to find out! Cover by KikaiArt on DevaintArt. Discontinued
1. Meet the Bad boy

**a one-shot.**

**I got this idea from the song 'bad boy' and the picture.**

**disclaimer: I do not own 'Danny Phantom', Butch Hartman does. but I do OWN the story**

* * *

Bad Boy, Danny (one shot)

Sam Manson, was in her bedroom, Twilight had already fallen over Amity Park.

"Sammm.." a voice, that sent shivers down sam's spine, said from the corner of the room.

Said girl froze up, and looked at the corner were the voice came from.

The figure stood up to its full height and reveled to be a 15-year-old boy with black messy bangs that covered his eyes which were not its normal baby blue, they were in fact blood-red.

That boy was Danny Fenton/Phantom, Sam's best friend since second grade and her long time crush.

"Danny?" Sam asked as she searched the eyes of the boy in front of her trying to see if she could find any baby blue, she couldn't find any.

"That's my name."

"W-w-what happened?" Sam asked, Danny's eyes only have been Blood red once and that was when freakshow had him mind controlled.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Danny said while smirking at the stuttering girl in front of him.

Sam stood up and got a brave look in her violet eyes "Yes, I would like to know why."

"well, best you found out."

"What do you?-" before Sam could finish Danny grabbed her left hand and grabbed her wist.

"Let. Me. Go. You. Bastard!" Sam growled, Danny or not that person had no right to grab her like that.

Danny whispered menacingly in her ear "Now why don't you make me."

Sam narrowed her violet eyes at Danny.

"I won't because you're not yourself!" Sam screamed, she knew that Danny would NEVER act like this! His hero complex wouldn't let him!

"Maybe I like being like this" Danny said as he flashed his eyes and pinned Sam to her wall.

"What do want with me?" Sam asked him, while struggling under Danny's hd on her hands.

"I. Want. You" Danny said as he pressed his lips against sam's violet lips.

Sam's eyes widened at Danny's actions, she alway dreamt of Danny kissing her but not like this.

After a minute Danny pulled back and released Sam's hands, Sam then pushed Danny and narrowed her eyes at the smirking boy.

"Well that was fun. But I got to go" Danny said as he turned into ghost mode at went intangible and flew through the roof, leaving a furious Sam behind.

* * *

**review! please?**


	2. Morning

**Hey guys! I decided (and some people per swayed me) to continue the story!**

* * *

The following morning

Manson residence

Sam's prov

I groaned as I rubbed my head, I stayed up all night trying to figure out what's wrong with Danny.

There's no way I could do this alone, looks like I'm going to have to tell Tucker Jazz what happened.

I looked around for my iPhone, I went on my hands and knees and started to look on the floor.

I evenly found it, turns out it was behind a box of pink dresses.

Everyone knows that I wouldn't go near pink dresses, so it looks like some one or something put it there so I wouldn't find it.

I wiped the screen of the iPhone to disinfect it because it was near pink.

I searched threw my contacts,

Danny Fenton/Phantom. No, he's the problem

Mom and Dad. Hell no! They wouldn't lift a finger to help!

Grandma. No

Danielle Fenton/Phantom. Danny's female cone? Maybe she could help

Vlad Masters/Plasmius. How did he even get on here!?

I quickly deleted that one

Tucker Foley. Yes!

FentonWorks. They'll probably rip the ghost out of Danny!

Skurk and Lurk. Maybe they have a book of what's happening to Danny...

Jazz Fenton. Yes!

I made a four way call between, Tucker, Jazz, Danielle (I decided to ask her for help to) and Me.

"Guys, it's me Sam" I said when they all answered.

"Sam, is something wrong? You sound worried" Jazz asked me threw the phone, Dang! I mentally kicked myself for letting my guard slip.

"Yeah...Something happened last night, between Danny and Me..." I said hesitely.

"Was it ghost trouble?" Danielle asked me.

"No" I answered the ghost girl.

"That reminds me, Danny didn't come home last night, I thought he was at your place" Jazz said, fear of what happened to her brother dripping from her every word.

"He sort of was.." I said to the red-head.

"Oh, did you and Danny make-out? Or what you two call it a 'Fake-out Make-out'" Tucker said in his usual pervert self.

"Sort of..." I said.

"I KNEW IT!" Tucker screamed through the phone.

"Ow! Tucker, I think you made my death!" I screamed at the techno geek.

"Imagine how I feel! Ghost hearing is 4X stronger!" Danielle screamed.

"Sam, Can we all go over to your house? Right now?" Jazz asked me.

"Sure" I replied.

"Bye!" Tucker, Jazz and Danielle said at the same time.

I hung up the phone.

One thing was for sure, today is going to be a long day.

* * *

**Review!**


	3. Team Phantom, Sorta finds out

**Updates! Updates! You got to love them!**

** I'm pretty hipper at the moment, because I drank 3 bottles of coke! **

* * *

Bad boy, Danny

Chapter 3

"Wait, what!?" Tucker screamed after I explained what happened last night.

"You heard me" I said to him, I gave myself a little attitude.

"Sam, are you sure this is what really happened?" Jazz asked me.

"You think I'm lying about what happened? You know I wouldn't lie if it was about Danny!" I screamed at them.

Tucker instinctively backed away, Danielle just rolled her baby blue eyes at Tucker's behavior, and Jazz kept looking me dead in the eye.

"It just doesn't sound logical, Sam" Jazz said looking at me, I could see concern in her Aqua eyes.

"But that's what happened."

"But-" Jazz got interrupted by Danielle.

"Jazz, when has anything ever been logical? You said ghosts weren't logical, but you live in a town with a halfa superhero, and I'm half ghost."

I had to admit, Danielle had a point.

The look at Jazz's face was priceless, she looked defected.

For once, Jasmine Fenton, had nothing to say or counter back.

"Here's an idea, why don't we just call Danny and ask him what happened?" Tucker asked us.

"Are you nuts!?" I screamed at him.

"Something weird is going on and Danny's part if it!" I yelled at the techno geek.

"Sam, nothing is going on" Jazz said, while Danielle just rolled her eyes and rubbed her forehead.

I would too, if I was her.

"Tucker, you don't know what you're doing!" I screamed as Tucker dialed Danny's number.

I was too late, Tucker already started to talk to Danny.

"Hey, DP" I heard Tucker say.

...

"I'm at Sam's."

...

"Sam said something happened last night between her and you."

...

"Can you come?"

...

"Really? Thanks, see you then."

...

And with that Tucker hung up the phone.

"Danny said he's coming" Tucker said calmly.

I widened my eyes, Danny is coming, after last night only god knows what could happen today!

* * *

**Don...don...FREAKING DOM! **

**Review!**


	4. Look who's here!

**New chappie!**

**BTW this story is going to be quick! Or slow! Depending!  
**

* * *

Bad Boy, Danny chapter 3

Manson Residence

Sam's prov

Someone knocked on the door

Danny...I thought

And my thoughts were proven right when Danielle opened the door and Danny walked in.

Except...Something was different.

Danny was wearing his usual outfit, a white T-Shirt with a red oval and trimming on it, his baby blue baggy jeans and his red converse.

But that wasn't it...It was his face.

His black messy bangs fell on top of his Baby blue eyes.

Wasn't his eyes Blood-Red last night?

But now there Baby-blue?

What's going on!?

"Hey, Sam!" Danny greeted me, while smiling.

"Hey, Danny..." I said caustically.

"See, Sam? Nothing's wrong with Danny" Tucker said to me.

Not yet...

"B-b-but" I stuttered.

"but, you were wrong" Danielle said.

I rolled my eyes and cringed my nose.

"Anyway, Danielle and Me are headed to the mall, bye!" Jazz said as she dragged poor tomboyish Danielle.

"I've got to go, discount at the Nasty Burger! Eat 5 burgers get the 6th one free!" Tucker said as he ran off.

"Did that really happen last night?" I said.

"Yep. It did happen" Danny said to me, I turned shock at what he said.

"W-w-what did you just say?" I asked him.

"I said, what you told Danielle, Jazz and Tucker, really did happen."

My eyes widened as I looked him dead in the eye.

Danny made his eyes flash from Baby Blue to Blood-Red.

I felt my heart stop from what I just saw.

"I knew it really happened!" I screamed.

"Yeah, you did. But if you EVER try to tell someone, I. Will. Snap. You" Danny said in a warning tone.

My eyes widened, I never heard Danny talk like that before!

It was getting hard to believe that, the person saying that to me was still my best friend since second grade and my long time crush.

"Now, then. I have to go" Danny said as he went ghost and flew out of my house.

* * *

**Review! Please?**


	5. She's on her own

**Here's an update!**

* * *

Bad boy, Danny

Chapter

Sam's Prov

After Danny left my heart started beating heavily in my chest.

I don't know why, but, Danny scared me.

Somethings happening here, and I'm going to get to the bottom of this.

Tucker, Jazz and Danielle, don't believe me.

Danny, well...I don't know whats wrong with him!

Looks like I'm on my own.

I grabbed my purple spider backpack full of Fenton weapons and ran out of the house.

Show time...

Time for me to look for clues.

I should look for clues at the places Danny, Tucker and Me like to hang out.

The nasty burger

FentonWorks A.K.A Danny and Jazz's house

Casper high, our high school

Amity Park's Park

Seriously who named this stuff!?

* * *

**Review! Or Review!**


	6. A way in

**New chapter!**

**Read, Enjoy, Review**

* * *

Sam's prov

I decided to look at FentonWorks first, I knew Jazz was at the mall with Danielle.

The poor ghost girl, I knew her so.

Mr. And Ms. Fenton were probably after a ghost, and I think since Danny went ghost and flew out of my house, Danny's probably the ghost his parents are chasing.

I walked closer to the house, I covered my eyes because as I got closer the neon 'FentonWorks' sigh got brighter.

"Were is it..." I mumbled to my self as I looked under the mat on the porch, The Fenton's always leave a key under the door.

Nope, Danny probably knew I was going to look for clues and hid the key.

Now what?

Humm...I could look in my backpack for something that could help me.

Dang! I sound like retarted Dora the Explorer!

I took off my purple spider backpack And started to look for something, anything! That could help me get inside.

Fenton prototype wrist rays? Nope, I don't want brake anything yet.

Fenton thermos? No, as far as i know of there's no ghosts right now.

Specter Deflector? It would be safe it put it on just in case.

I quickly put the specter deflector on my wist.

Fenton ghost peeler? I have a feeling I'll be using that later.

Fenton phones? Yeah, I think I'll need that.

I grabbed my pair of 'earrings' and put them on.

Jack 'O nine tails? Even though it has a stupid name I'll use it to get inside.

I took the invention out of my backpack, and closed my backpack and put it safely on my back.

I grabbed the Jack 'O nine tails and clipped it onto my specter deflecter.

"I hope this works!" I said to myself as I pressed the butten, thankfully it workwrapt the weapon shoot out a grabbing hook of some sort and attached it self to the roof.

I yanked on it, as if to tell in to pull me up.

"don't look down, don't look down" I said to myself as the weapon pulled me up, I was holding on tightly and chanting.

So what if I'm afraid to look down? Danny always their with me when I'm this high up.

Finally, I made it to the top of the roof A.K.A Fenton Emergency Ops Center.

I safely put my combat-booted feet on the metel and pressed the butten to recall the weapon.

A door to the ops center! YES!

I ran to it as fast as I could, when I made it to the door I tried with every once of strength I had in my body to open it, but it didn't move.

I found a note on the door it said

'Aw. You really think you'll get in SO easy? Huh, Sam?

Wrong, you'll have to try harder than that

-Danny'

I ripped the paper in half.

There has to be another way in!

Maybe I can blast my way in with the Fenton peeler!

I grabbed my Fenton peeler out of my backpack and activated it.

Cold metel started to seround my body.

I got the ecto-gun in the suit to fire at the door.

BAM!

Nothing happend!

A green shield appeared around the door and stopped the blast from hitting it.

"So much for that idea" I said as I deactivated the Fenton peeler and clipped it to my belt.

my boots went 'Clank, Clank' as I walked on the cold metel roof.

I was looking for a weak spot in the roof, to see if I could kick it open.

'Sqeak!' went the spot were my boot toched.

Found one.

I quickly kicked it open with my combat boots.

Yes!

I scanned my seroundings I was in the Ops center!

* * *

**Review!**


	7. Ops Center

**new chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7

Sam's Prov

Alright, good news, bad news.

Good news, I'm in the Ops center!

Bad news, Danny knows I'm looking for clues...

This is going to be harder than I thought.

I started to look for a way to go into the house.

I remember during the Reality Gonlet incident, the Youngblood and Ember incident, and the Girl Ghosts incident.

that there's a way in, so theres got to be a way out.

I gripped he Fenton Peeler just to reasher my self that I'm save, and protected, that everything's going to be alright.

But I knew it wasn't, I just didn't want to believe it.

It already felt like I was entering hell willingly, I didn't want to make it any worse.

"Come on, Sam. You could do this..." I imagained Danny's voice saying it to me.

It calmed my nerves down a little, not a lot though.

Okay, Danny got Tucker and me in here threw the fridge but Danny's Mom got Jazz and Me here threw the floor tube.

I have think carefully about this, Danny already knows my next move before I even think of it!

Does Danny even know about the floor tube?

Probably not, since he brought Tucker and Me threw the fridge.

The floor tube it is.

But I should also check the security camera, that could give me some clues.

I walked to the metal counter, full of buttons, I could see all of Amity Park.

I felt a tear run down my face, Danny loves flying right now with me.

"Danny, I promise, I'll find out what's going on...I promise..." I whispered.

I sat down in the the chair at the counter, my legs aced from kicking, but nothing I couldn't handle.

I ripped the loose tears from my violet eyes.

The counter had millions of buttons, but I could tell witch one did what since Mrs. Fenton made them have pictures telling them what they do, since Mr. Fenton makes ALOT of mistakes.

I grabbed the joystick with my right, and pressed the 'Play' button with my left.

5 screens appeared,

Danny's Room

Jazz's Room

Mr. And Mrs. Fenton's room

The basement

The kitction

And in the fridge.

I clicked on Danny's room, and set it to 2 days ago.

_On Screen_

_It looked like Twilight outside, witch caused the room to be covered in a white aura._

_I saw Danny, he looked like a mess..._

_His hair was messier than usual, some of his shirt and pants were ripped._

_You could tell that Danny was out patrolling._

_Danny's ghost seance went off, he turned his head and his baby-blue eyes widened._

_Then the screen went black but yo could still hear struggling and yelling, both probably done by Danny._

_The screen went back to normal after a couple of minutes._

_The casually messy room was messier, their was blood and ectoplasm stains on the floor._

_But no Danny._

_Off screen_

I stared wide-eyed at the screen.

It was a ghost?

If so witch one?

What happened to Danny?

Is that Danny's blood and ectoplasm?

I got out of the chair and searched for the button to get out of the Ops center, I have to check out Danny's room.

* * *

**Looks like Sam is just as confused as some of you reviwers, *evil smirk* but don't worry you Phans and Sam will find out soon enough...**

**Sam: this girl is nuts**

**Me: hey! If you keep talking like that I won't update this story for a month!**

***silence***

**Me: review?**


	8. Time to get out of the Ops center

**Sorry it's sort!**

* * *

Sam's Prov

Here's the button to get out of the Ops center!

I quickly pressed the button, a hand print appeared.

"Fenton DNA required" a female robot voice said from the scanner.

Aw shoot! Were am I going to get Fenton DNA from?!

I took off my backpack and started to look for something, anything! That has Fenton DNA on it.

My scrapbook A.K.A Dairy? No

Camera? Nope

Cell phone? No

I blushed as I pulled out the next item, it was some of Danny's hair (AUTHORS NOTE: I just had to do it!)

You see, When Danny and I were little Danny asked for a piece of my hair and I told him only if he gave me some of his hair, he agreed of course.

I put all of my stuff back in my backpack except for the bag with Danny's hair ( I have no idea why I kept it)

I took some of the Raven black hair out of the bag and gently put it on the scanner.

"Identifaction, excepted" the female robot voice said "How many people?"

I put Danny's hair back in the bag and stuffed it in my pocket.

Oh, no! I have to try to sound like Danny!

I coughed a little trying to make my voice sound deep.

"1" I said in my Danny impersonation.

"Alright, Samantha to down stairs" the female robot voice said as my eyes widened then I blushed madly.

A large tube appeared around me

I braced myself, as the tube sucked me down.

* * *

**I still didn't answer your queshions! *evil laugh, but starts coughing at the end*how does Vlad do tha laugh?**

**Anyway, review!**


	9. Danny's Room

**New chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Sam's Prov

I landed in the Fenton family living room.

It looked deserted...

No lights on

Quiet, too quiet

Something in the pit on my stomach told me to head back home.

But I ignored it.

I'm doing this for Danny, he's my best friend, my crush, I'm doing this for him.

I started to walk turds the stairs, the 'jingle' sound of the Fenton peeler thumping against my leg was the only sound I heard.

As I started to walk towards the stairs, the stairs creaked from the weight of my boot, or do they always creek?

I shrugged it off.

Focus!

When I finished walking up the stairs, I braced myself.

If Danny's room really did look like it did on the camera, then I'm going to be ready.

My knuckles turned white as I clutched the door handle of Danny's room.

I looked at the space covered door.

I can do this! I've fought ghosts before!

But with Danny... My mind added sadly.

A sad smile went on my purple lips.

Yeah, with Danny.

But this is for Danny!

I closed my eyes, and opened the door of the ghost boy I know.

A terrible smell appeared when I opened the door.

It nauseated me, I felt like throwing up, wait is that what's coming up my throat?

I quickly forced the lump back down and opened my violet eyes.

It's true...

The room really had blood and ectoplasm stains.

It did look like the way it did during the camera, oh Danny! What happened to you?

I crunched down to the floor and looked at the blood/ectoplasm of my crush, MY ghost boy.

It was defiantly his, I could see his blood cells glowing slightly, the color mixture of red and green from the blood and ectoplasm mixed.

A lot of emotions ran through me, stupid teenage hormones!

Why did this happen?

When I find out who did this I'm going to kill or re-kill them!

Oh, Danny!

How I'm I going to save my hero?

The last one kept ranging th

How was I going to save Danny?

I suddenly realized I couldn't do this.

I put my head in my hands.

"There's no way I can do this by myself..." I whispered.

"You got that right" a spine ten fling voice said from behind me.

My head shoot up, "Danny?" I whispered.

"That's two in one row. Not bad for a girl."

With that I turned to look at the person behind me.

It was Danny alright, expect for the blood-red eyes, I knew those weren't his.

"You thought I'd let you do this so easily?" Danny said to me.

I didn't look him in the eyes, I didn't trust this kind of Danny.

He crabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"Well..." he continued, "Guess again" was the last thing I heard as everything went black, but I could still hear Danny laughing as my body gave out, I tried fighting to stay awake (Who knows that he'll do to me if I'm asleep!)

But I lost the battle with my mind, my body fell limp on the ground.

* * *

**Review!**


	10. Wake Up

**new chapter!**

**Sorry I couldn't update for a while! my report card came in and my parents were NOT happy, so that meant I got grounded.**

* * *

Chapter 10

the next day

"Were am I?" I yawned as I woke up.

I took a good look around, I was tied to someone (The person was still out, so I could see their face)

I saw that I was in a circus like room with some packers stuff, weird...

"Just great" I muttered under my breath sarcastically.

I was nowhere near solving out the case.

I sound like a scooby-doo character now!

"Aw, good to see your awake" said an obvious fake sweet voice.

"Why am I here?" I asked the person, I didn't care who they thought they were I wanted answers.

"Tisk, Tisk. Goth girl."

"I am not scared of you!" I blurted out, the voice didn't respond so I continued "Why would I be scared of a cowered who's afraid to show them self?"

"Oh, but you will be, soon" a different voice said.

Wait there's two people behind this?

The two people whose voices belonged to were...

Freakshow and Vlad Masters/Plasmius!

Those two working together?

I think the world just freaking ended.

"You two working together? Why?" I asked the two morons.

"You see Samantha. I give Freakshow here," Vlad pointed at said person, "money to stay out of jail. I know that around a year or so ago Freakshow mind controlled Daniel and Maddie searched and searched but couldn't find him."

I raised an eyebrow, he didn't make any sense!

Apparently Vlad noticed the confusion on my face and continued talking.

"If Maddie lost one of her children, she'll be heart-broken. So when I 'Find' Daniel, Maddie would think I'm a hero and dump that bafoon she married."

"And I did it because to once and for all to make Danny Phantom look bad!" Freakshow added.

"How is this going to make him look bad?" I asked the crazies.

"It'll make the ghost boy look bad by forcing him to cause crime, rec havoc, you know that stuff!" Freakshow said while laughing at the end.

"You two won't get away with this!" I yelled.

"Oh, I believe we have. When it's midnight we'll have FULL control of Danny Phantom!" Freakshow said to me while Vlad smirked.

"Face it girl, you won't win tonight" Vlad said to me smirking.

I glared daggers at those two.

"Someone will stop you!" I yelled to the two villains in front of me.

"Who will? No one believes you, We got you locked up. So that equals you loosing!"

I growled, but they didn't notice or didn't care.

Those two idiots walked out of the room.

There's no way I can do this!

The person I was tied to started to wake up.

It was a girl around 12 years old, she had Messy Black Bangs and Baby blue eyes.

"Danielle?"

"Yeah?" she replied.

"What are you doing here?"

"Same reason as you."

I smiled someone really did believe me.

"So...Partners?" I asked the ghost girl next to me.

She smiled back, "Partners. Now are you ready to show some girl power?" Dani asked me.

I nodded my head 'Yes.'

"I was born ready" I told her.

"Well then-" she said as she broke the rope that I was tied with off with a green ectoblast, I threw the reminds of it off and whipped my skirt as I got up.

"Can you untie me now?" Danielle asked me sheepishly, while nodding her head towards to ghost prof rope.

I only nodded my head and whipped out a knife from my backpack( I'm surprised they didn't take it off me) and started to cut the ghost proof rope that Danielle was tied with.

When Danielle was free she went ghost, and got a glint in her Ectoplasm green eyes.

"Ready to save the world, Sam?" she asked me.

"No. But do I have a choice?" I asked her as she laughed.

"No, not really. But let's go kick some bad guy ass!" The ghost girl said as she raised her gloved fist.

I rolled my eyes at her behavior, but I felt the same way.

We are really going to show what girls can do.

* * *

**review!**


	11. A way out

Bad Boy, Danny

Sam's Prov

"Come on! WORK!" Danielle yelled as she tried to blast her way out of the room, for the 11th time.

'Danielle," I started "Maybe theirs a ghost shield around it."

"What makes you say that?"

"Ummm...I don't know!" I said sarcastically "How about the green dome that appeared around it!"

"Oh.." Danielle said as she blushed, I smiled it felt like a long time since I'd last saw that clueless look.

"It's okay. Lets just move."

She smiled at me, Dang! she's really going to be both good and bad,

good: she's helping me and believes me

Bad: she reminds me of Danny SOOOOO MUCH! well she's his younger female clone.

Danielle quickly turned human and tried to kick her way out but landed falling on her back, i snorted.

"Yep your Danny's clone alright!"

She just rolled her baby-blue eyes at me, I just laughed at the look on her face.

After a minute or so of me laughing and Danielle's eye rolls.

"Alright, on three we try to run through. okay?" I asked the half-ghost girl in front of me, she nodded her head and grabbed my hand.

"1" I started counting and Danielle continued.

"2."

"3!" we said together and ran towards the side of the tent.

third person's prov

As Sam and Danielle were running Lida (AUTHOR'S NOTE: thanks to SamMansonRepilica for reminding me about her!) showed up outside of the tent and turned off the ghost shield while rolling her blood-red eyes as she did so.

The two ghost hunter girls ran through the shield, once they were out of the tent they looked around their surroundings as Lida disappeared.

"YES! were out!" danielle yelled to the ghoth girl.

"But were not even halfway done with this fight" Sam reminded her.

"I know. It's always calm before the storm."

"You got that right" Sam agreed with her.

Little did they know that they were right...

Review!


	12. A Plan

**Happy Birthday MissAfrolatina!**

* * *

Sam's Prov

"Alright," I started to say to Danielle "Were out of the tent, but now we need to find out where Danny is."

"How are we going to find out?"

"I don't know."

"Didn't you look for clues?" Danielle asked me, wait did she also look for clues?

"Yeah, I did. Did you?" I asked her while rasing an eye brow, she rolled her baby-blue eyes at me.

"Of course I did. Why else would Thing 1 and Thing 2 capture me and bring me here?"

I snorted, she was right why else would Vlad and Freakshow take her, they probably didn't want her to convince anyone else.

"Maybe if we put the clues that we know we'll find out where Danny is!" I said after thinking for a while.

"Yeah, that could work. I went to Vlad's mansion." was Danielle's response, how could I have not thought of to look there? the Fruitloop is always up to something whether we like it or not.

"I went to Danny's house." I told her and she nodded her head causing her bangs to fall in front of her baby-blue eyes.

"The sence of the crime." Danielle said to me.

"Yeah. Okay, I remember last time Danny was controlled Freakshow had Danny near him at all times."

"EW! even the bathroom?"

I laughed at that.

"No, No. Not to the bathroom."

Danielle breathed a sigh of relief, "Okay. Now I'm guessing that Freakshow forgot what he did last time, so he's probably in the same place as last time!"

"Maybe, worth a shot?" Danielle asked me, while rasing an eyebrow.

"Yeah," I started. "Worth a shot."

With that we grabbed our stuff and started to run to the railroad tracks, we had to run because if Danielle went ghost Vlad or Danny will probably sence her and know where were at.

* * *

**Review!**


	13. Gone

**sorry it's short!**

**I want to thank my 100th reviewer shadowstar1999! Because of that shadowstar1999 gets to choose my next story! So shadowstar1999 PLEASE PM me.**

* * *

Sam's Prov

We finally reached the rail road tracks, we stopped a minute to catch our breath.

"Okay," Danielle wised out. "Were here. Now what?"

"We look for the circus Gothica Train." was my answer, Danielle shot me a 'Duh! think I didn't know that?' look.

"Just look." I said to her in a serious tone, she simply nodded her head and pointed in the right direction.

"I'll look right you look left." she told me, a thought in my mind told me that splitting up wasn't a good idea but other thought told me that'll we will cover more ground and save more time this way.

I choose the second thought.

"Alright." I told Danielle, she started to run to the right while a ran to the left.

As I was running, I heard a scream not just any scream a twelve-year girl scream, Danielle!

"DANIELLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, please Danielle! Answer me!

My response was. "HELP!" The ghost girl said in a bloody murder scream, "SAM! HELP ME!" was the last sound I heard from her as everything went quiet.

No yelling.

No crickets.

No city noise.

"Hello?" I asked fearfully. "Danielle?"

No answer from said person, they got her.

* * *

**review!**


	14. Think of something!

**Here's an update! Since you guys said that I left it a **cliffy

* * *

I ran to the spot were I heard Danielle's scream come from

I found a note on the ground and a piece of blue cloth from Danielle's hoodie, I quickly picked up the note that I almost broke it.

And stuffed the piece of Danielle's hoodie in my purple spider backpack.

The note said,

'Sam, we've got Danielle. Give up. If you don't well...let's say that Danielle and you won't be around.  
- Danny.'

My breath got caught in my throat for a moment before it got replaced by anger, how dare that asshole threaten me like this?!

Maybe if I tell Tucker and Jazz about this they'll believe me like Danielle did!

I took my IPhone out of my combat boot, ( It's my secret hiding place!) and dialed Tucker's number.  
Come on, Come on! Pick up!

Finally I got an answer but it wasn't Tucker or Jazz... It was Danny!

"You really think that I haven't thought of you calling them? Please, I'm not stupid. Just give up." He said to me.

He then hung up the phone.

One thing was for sure, I'm not giving up this is getting scary but I can do this.

I'm Samantha Manson! I've fought ghosts before! I know how to handle a gun! I have the highest female fitness score at Casper high! And the most the three most scariest things...

One, I wore PINK

Two, I kissed Dash! Ugh! I still have the taste of failure in my month.

Three, I saw Vlad NAKED well...everyone in Amity did.

I CAN do this! I'm going to save Danny and Danielle!

I have to save the hero, and I'm not going to give up.

I stuffed the note in my pocket, squeezed the straps on my backpack and put my head high.

Now..if Danny's not at the train tracks then that means that they must be at Vlad's house.

But were is Vlad's house? I've never been their before, well...looks like I'm going to find out.

How am I going to get their? I'm outside of Amity Park now! And theirs no way I can run their, I'll never make it before midnight!

Unless...

I put my index finger on my chin and tapped my combat boot. I was in thinking mode.

Maybe I can use a Fenton Motor bikes!

I checked my Specter Deflector to see if it was still clipped on.

Yep, still there.

I took it off, pressed the activate button on the side and threw it on the ground gently.

Within minutes it became the motor bike.

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: Think of it like in Reality trip.)

I sat on the seat, and pressed the fly button like Danny did that last time we ran into Freakshow.

It's wheels went side ways and steam started to come out of the wheels. Oh yeah, this baby was ready for take off.

I put my left hand on the handle bar and turned it.  
Roooooommm

The engine went as I turned it, perfect.

I put both my hands on each handle bar and started to put it in the night sky.

The wind blew my hair back I felt a smile fall on my face.

Danny and Me always flew at night together with me in his arms. my head leaning on his 'DP.' symbol I could hear his heartbeat slow, but still there...

Snap out of it! I told myself.

I shivered it was getting cold outside, it felt was if the coldness around me somehow entered my body and traveled up my spine.

Like how it feels when Danny-

SNAP THE FUCK OUT OF IT! DANNY DOSENT LIKE YOU THAT WAY!

How would you know?

The two sides of my mind fought, I sighed this is going to be a long ride.

I looked up for a moment.

I could see the moon shining brightly, Danny told me that it isn't the moon that's glowing it's the sun, the sun's light is just reflecting the moon.

Oh, Danny you could be a science geek every once in a while.

The stars shined brightly through the midnight sky, especially the north star it shined the brightest of all.

You could see all of Amity Park from up here...Wait! Amity Park? That means I'm getting closer!

* * *

**Review!**


	15. She's back in Amity

**New Chapter! You guys really wanted me to update! Some of you on DeviantART sent me messages saying 'When are you gonna make the ending?' The ending will come out soon.**

**I'm already working on it.**

**Disclamer: I DO NOT OWN Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. But I DO OWN Camila Heaven, So if you want to use her in a story ASK ME FIRST!**

* * *

I looked down below to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating.

Yep, I'm near Amity Park! I could see the building lights on, Teenagers walking home from who knows where, homes turning off.

The smell of pine trees from the park went up my nose, I'm home.

I kept riding on the motor bike until I saw Mansions.

Vlad was the mayor so of course he could afford one, I live nearby because my parents are rich.

Once I was near my house I parked the Fenton motor bike on the side of the house so my parents couldn't see it.

Don't think I need them to be on my case AGAIN.

After I parked the bike I hopped off and ran to the fence.

"Sammy? We're are you going?" a voice said to me, I turned and saw grandma.

"Grandma, I have to go save my friend." I said to her hopping she'll understand, she nodded her head.

"Is it, Danny? You know, Danny Fenton/Phantom?" she said to me as my eyes widened.

"You knew?!" I said to her, she laughed.

"Of course I did! It's pretty obvious don't you think? Fenton. Phantom? Same facial features, body, minus the hair and eye color."

I laughed.

"Now," she started. "You go help your friend." I nodded and kissed her forehead.

I stepped back a few steps, then ran to the fence to get a running start.

And jumped, that caused me to get on the other side of it.

As I was running I was turning my head left and right to look for Vlad's.

It's got to be here! Somewhere at least...

"Sam?" said a voice coming from the Fenton phones, I stopped for a moment to listen.

"Sam? Please answer me." the voice said, it was unfamiliar but I responded anyway.

"Sam, here. Who's this?" I said pushing my hair out of the so i could press the side button.

"Camila Heaven. But That's not important right now." the voice said it sounded female it so it might be true.

"What's important now is that you save Danny."

"How do you know about that?" I asked the girl, who could know that? Really who is this girl.

"I just know, ok. Alright, Sam, use what you know."

What I know? What I know...That's it!

If I know Vlad enough he might decorate his house like a Packers Fan!

"That's it! Thanks." I said to her, I swear I could almost hear the smile in her voice.

"No problem. I'm happy to help you."

"Will I hear from you again?"

"Maybe...You never know. Goodbye and good luck, Sam." Was the last thing I heard from her, I'll find out who she is sooner or later once this whole mess is over.

* * *

**Oh, Looks like you guys are going to have to keep a look-out for Camila Heaven, huh?**

**Review!**


	16. She's in

**BBD  
ShadowStar, I'm waiting! For the idea!  
Anyway, This story is gonna have end soon...*Crowd boos* I said SOON! Dang.  
Sorry, I couldn't update for a long time but if you wanna know why I couldn't just PM me and I'll tell you.**

* * *

Sam's Prov

l gently turned the door handle, who knew what could be on the other side? Danny might be their waiting for me, Or not.

I took a deep shaky breath to come my nerves. come down, Sam...

That relaxed me not a lot but a little.

When the door was open enough for me to poke my head in I looked inside.

Darkness, was all I could see.

Looks like nobody's home, all the lights were off and it was quiet.

Still I looked at my surroundings just in case, it must be a nervous habit of mine I guess.

After I looked around I opened the door more so I could get completely inside, when I was in I gently closed the door.

Even though it was dark I could navigate my way around because of the moonlight that showed through the windows (It came from a place called OUTSIDE it's what people used to play with.)

While I was walking across the white marble floor I almost slipped here and their because of my combat boots, I've never been so glad that My Mom and Dad have wood floors at our house.

This place looked so eerie like a haunted house at the Halloween carnival, not that I didn't like haunted houses I'm a Goth is course it's just they have a way of sending chills up your spine.

Now where would Vlad, FreakShow, Danny and hopefully Danielle would be in here?

Lets see...use what I know...

I got in my thinking mode, I've been doing that a lot lately.

Danny told me that Vlad had a lab that he used to create Danielle and the other clones.

Wouldn't Vlad use his lab again? Oh, yeah. Danny told me Vlad used it when he tried melting Danielle- WAIT! Would Vlad try again to melt her?! Especially if she was in his grasp!

Oh. My. God. DANIELLE!

I have to find the lab! But is the lab sound proof?

Ugh! I feel like hitting my head agenits a wall because of these questions!

* * *

**I think I'm getting writers block...  
Review?**


	17. Uh-Oh

**Sorry it took so long! But I had my exams for an entire week! But at lest I only have two days left :)**

* * *

I ran as fast as I could, there must be a way to his lab! I turned my head left and right causing my hair to fall in front of my face.

My boots scuffed the marble floor making a terrible squeaking sound it made me wince once or twice.

Vlad's house had an eerie feel to it, I felt like the ghost zone to me.

I stiffed a laugh when I saw the pictures on Vlad's walls.

One was the of him and the Fentons', he was wearing his normal business suit the Fentons' were all dressed up. Danny, Jazz and Maddie were glaring at Vlad and Jack was smiling brightly at the camera.

Their were similar pictures like that one on the walls.

But one caught my attention, I stopped dead on my tracks in front of a really big painting for Vlad on a horse.

Wow...that's a REALLY big ugly painting.

"Seriously?" I asked my self in a whispering way I knew I wouldn't get an answer back from anyone.

Danny once told me that Vlad had a portal behind an ugly painting, is this the one?

I took one more glance at the painting. Oh, yeah. It's the one, I thought.

Ok so I have an escape plan, check!

Now to find the lab, I started to search again.

This time I wasn't running if I started running again I might miss the door or lever or whatever it is!

While I was walking I bit my lip in worry, what if I don't find the lab? What if I'm to late? These thoughts wondered in my head.

It's never too late. Huh, just like the song 'Its never too late by Three Days Grace' (It's one of my favorites)

I shook that thought out of my head now wasn't the time to think about music! Man, I've gone off topic allot lately. haven't I?

Anyway, I kept my breath slow and as quiet as I could (I already made a lot of noise) the awful squeaking from my boots when I was running made enough noise already.

I stopped when I saw that a door was opened, I walked toward the door and took a look to the room it led to.

It lead to a room filled with rows and rows of books, the walls were painted meadow green and rich gold, there was some red velvet chairs in the room also.

The room was empty which was both good and bad, good because that meant I could enter and bad because Danny might be somewhere near probably lurking in the shadows somewhere.

I caustically stepped in the room and readied my wist ray, just in case.

It was dark since it was almost midnight, I could nearly see which direction I was heading in.

The emerald-green light from the charging wist ray lilt my way, it caused a green aura of some sort to appear on my body.

When I reached the end of the room, I could see a fire-place with a mantle on top.

The mantle had two statues of Vlad giving a wicked smirk, that's just freaking creepy if you asked me.

I squinted when I saw the fire, it didn't look like fire to me. I crouched down to take a closer look at it.

It looked plastic like, just to make sure it flicked the 'fire' with my fingers.  
Bong!  
I smirked I was right, it wasn't real fire at all.

But if the fire-place isn't really a fire-place, what is it then?

I stood back up to my full height and looked at the mantle carefully, I lightly tapped each of the Vlad heads with my index finger.

The first time it felt like normal rock, second time: Not so much, it felt more like foam.

I raised on eyebrow at the second one that was placed on the right and pulled Vlad statues' head.

It opened, it reviled a red button.

Should I push it? Well it is a big button and red, red buttons are meant to be pushed.

I carefully pushed the button, the fire-place started moving, I stepped back.

When the fire-place stopped moving it had split in half and reviled a stair case.

Found the lab! I thought to myself smiling.

I started to walk towards the stairs but a voice stopped me, the voice sent shivers up my spine.

"So," the voice said. "You found the lab? Huh, guess you're not like the other girls out their."

I grinted my teeth.

"Oh, your mad now? What's wrong girly girl? You mad?" the voice said mockingly "What are you going to do about it? Shop the anger away?" it continued.

"At lest I'm not a cowered to show myself," I said back. "By the way, I know that I'm not like other girls. So, I'm not going to shop the anger away. How about I kick your ass instead?" I said while glaring my violet eyes at the direction the voice was coming from.

"How about you try kicking my ass, I'd like to see you try." and with that The owner of the voice appeared out of the shadows.

The person was a 15-year-old male with messy raven black hair and blood-red eyes.

It was Danny.

I got on a fighting position and aimed my wist ray as soon as I recognized who it was, I could feel my heart beating in my chest wildly as I looked into his blood-red eyes.

"Aw not so tough now, huh?" Danny said to me, I kept my wist ray aimed at him but I didn't answer him.

"Come on, girly. Answer." he said, I could see that he was getting frustrated at me.

But I still kept my ground and didn't move a muscle, I had one hand with the wist ray on it and the other hand holding my arm with the wist ray in place.

If I didn't hold my arm I'm pretty sure Danny will see my arm shaking with fear.

Danny narrowed his blood-red eyes at me. "You don't wanna talk. So, looks like I'm going to have to hurt you." he said transforming into his ghost half and forming an ectoblast in his hand.

My eyes widened at his actions.

* * *

**Review!**


	18. I don't really have a name for this

**New chapter! Sorry, for the lack of update :( But, hey. It's almost Summer! **

* * *

Sam's Prov

Danny got a dangerous look in his eyes. I narrowed my eyes in dertermantion to show that I was not going to back down, not without a fight.

He shot an emerald ectoblast in my direction, I quickly replied the shoot with a blast from my wrist ray.

The ghost boy smirked at me. "Not bad. Not bad at all." he said, I didn't know if that was a complement or an insult.

"Well, you shouldn't have underestimated me." was my reply, Danny just got in a fighting stance.

I didn't move at all, not even a muscle.

Danny charged an ecto-blast threw it towards me, after that he did an ecto-kick (which sorta like an ecto blast but you have to focus your energy into your foot and do a side kick at the same time) and finally did another ecto blast in the other hand.

I made the wrist ray shoot a blast to try to block the first blast from hitting me.

When the blasts hit each other, the force from them hitting knocked me off my feet and fall to the ground.

When I saw the second and third blasts heading towards me, my eyes widened and I rolled out of the blasts way.

Was it my imagination or did I really see Danny's eyes turn back to emerald-green with a worried look in his eyes? But that was only from a minute until they went back to blood-red.

my heart pounded in my chest at 40 beats a minute, I checked my wrist ray it was fried from the impact and force.

Since it looked like I could use it anymore, I quickly took it off my wrist ray and stuffed it in my backpack's pocket.

I looked up to see Danny coming near, I felt my hand travel to my wist and looked for the Fenton Peeler.

when I felt it, I yanked it off and stood up to my full height.

Danny smirked at me. "Aww...Are ya hurt, Princess?" he said in a false caring tone.

I narrowed my eyes, I felt a growl escape my throat. No one calls me a princess.

"Listen here, Phantom." when I called him 'Phantom' Danny merrily rolled his eyes. But my Danny would react differently.

Wait! Where did 'My Danny' come from?

"Nice insult, Sammy. Mostly, pretty much everyone calls me that." Danny said while placing one hand on his wist.

Ugh! Why is he acted so much like a fucking asshole?!

"You know what?! Your just like Dark Dan! I thought you were better than that, Phantom!" I said with venom in every word, this time a saw a hurt look on Danny's face but it was only just for a moment.

I didn't really want to call Danny that but...I saw a little bit more of the real Danny run across this one's features.

I couldn't control what I said next.

"But I guess I was wrong for thinking that you were my Danny..." I said this time sadly, and put my head down. Oh, looks like a got scratches on the leather...

Why did I say 'My Danny'? God, I'm so stupid.

Danny laughed. "Your Danny?" he asked me, I looked up.

"Yeah. My Danny. You know? My best friend since forever," I said to him. "my crush." I added under my breath.

"But now, I don't see any of him. No matter how hard I try, and trust me when I say this," I said when I was a couple inches away from him. "Phantom," I poked him on the chest. "I've tried."

Danny glared at me, I felt my blood run cold from his cold glare.

"Well...if you want 'Your Danny'," he put air quotes around it. "Then, your going to have to try harder, Princess." I glared at him.

And with that he disappeared, I felt the room go back to its normal temperature.

Why did he leave? Well, I'll find out sooner or later whether I want to or not.

I shrugged it off and turned to the tunnel entrance.

"Well...It's now or never." I said to myself and started to walk towards the tunnel entrance again.

All I could see down their was darkness with an eerie emerald glow coming from down their.

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves down and ripped the handrail that was on the stairs so tight my knuckles went white, I could feel my nails dig into my skin.

And I took my first step into the tunnel with one hand on the handrail and the other hand dangling at my side still holding the Fenton peeler tightly.

* * *

**Review! **


	19. No! This can't be happening!

**PhanGirl, here! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**And, ShadowStar! When are we going to start the new story?**

* * *

Sam's Prov

I walked down he stairs, the emerald light getting closer with each step.

My violet eyes darted back and forth, I was still on edge about my encounter with Danny.

CLANK! CLANK!

My black combat boots went as I walked down the metal steps, the light by now was hypnotizing sight, I just wanted to touch it...

No! Sam! You don't even know what it even is! And you want to touch it?!

Yeah, I wanna touch it.

Princess.

I mentally scowled at the name, Great, even in my mind I'm still called THAT.

Danny or not. he had a lot of nerve to say that right in front of my face, I wanted so bad it kick him on his balls because of that.

I sighed to calm down, didn't want to take my anger out...Yet.

As I got nearer to the bottom, an eerie chill sent shivers up my spine. Oh, yeah. That's the lab alright.

I rubbed my arms together to stay warm, I would feel warmer if Danny was here...

Ok! Not this again.

When I finally reached the bottom, I was stunned by the feel of the room and he objects in it.

The feel of he room felt as if people were killed it this very room, Hope and Dreams crushed.

My teeth chattered, my heart beated faster in my chest.

If you listen closely, you could hear past screams of people diying.

This is hell!

God, please let Danielle be in here. Save and sound.

"Sammm..." a faint voice whispered in my ear, it sounded familiar...

"Sammmmm..." the voice said my name a second time, it sounds like a twelve-year-old girl.

Wait! Twelve year old girl?! DANIELLE!

I turned by head as fast as I could to the direction I heard the voice come from.

"Sammmmmmmmm..."

"Don't worry, Danielle!" I said to her as I walked toward the spot her voice was coming from. "I'm here. It's me, Sam, Sam Manson."

"Leave, Sammmmmmmmm..." Danielle said in a haunting voice.

Her voice lead to a weird examination table with cuffs for arm and legs.

(PhanGirl135: Think of it from D-Stabilized)

I was shocked at what she said, Danielle wants me to leave? I've come to far just to give up now!

"I'm not leaving! You can't make me!" I said with a frown firmly placed on my face, that was the last I heard of Danielle's voice.

I walked closer to the examination table and studied it carefully.

The silver cuffs glistened in the emerald faint light, on the table were dried ectoplasm green and blood-red stains here and there.

Based on the faded spark of energy on the cuffs, it looked like some one died there.

Only three people have that kind of ectoplasm/blood.

Vlad Masters/Plasmious

Danny Fenton/Phantom

And Danielle Fenton/Phantom.

It's Vlad's lab, so it couldn't have been him. Maybe he tried suicide? No. Why would he? He has everything, except for Danny's Mom.

Danny? No. I just saw him around 5 minutes ago!

That leaves one person...Danielle.

"No!" I said tears running down my face at the thought of it. "No! It can't be!"

But I knew it was true, I just don't want to admit it.

"It's all my fault! Danny said that if I don't give up this'll happen!" I said crying harder.

Sam! You don't have any proof that this happened!

The blood/Ectoplasm stains! Isn't that proof enough?

I shook my head violently to take those thoughts out of my head.

Is that why Danielle wanted me to leave? So I don't find out?

Probably she has Danny's hero complex since she's his clone.

This is going to far! I've gotta end this! For Danielle. I promise, I'll end this. For her.

* * *

**PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! FOR KILLING DANIELLE!**

**I had my reasons for doing so. I'm SO EVIL! MWAHHHAA! **

**I wrote this on my way to my choirs show with my sister saying. "Let me see! Let me see!"**

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry guys, this story is discounted and on hold for now. I just don't have any ideas for this story, if anyone want to adopt it just ask me. **

**Bye!**

**- PhanGirl135**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hiya, guys! PhanGirl135 here!**

**I have a huge surprise for all of you...Wait make that 3 surprises for you BBD fans. **

**1) This story has a Fan Club on DA! It's 'BadBoyDanny-FanClub' founder is me as my MusicLover135 account. Feel free to join! **

**2) I created a cover for this story in manga style! It'll be posted on my DA soon.**

**3) I'M CONTINUING THIS STORY! ^^ I'll be re-writing this story later this year! You can thank meh friends and your reviews for that, what can I say? You all perswade me! **

**So I hope I hear from you all again!**

**Peace out like a Phantom boss ~ PhanGirl135 Aka MusicLover135, I'm a lot of people XD But call me Ash L. **

**Laters! - Ash L. **


End file.
